Roose Carvalho
Roose Carvalho is a Fetchling male court bard. Description Tall and graceful, Roose looks as elegant as his harp music sounds. He has ashy grey skin and long white hair often tied behind his head. Less cultured folk confuse him for a drow, but his dimly glowing pale yellow eyes and specific skin pigment are fetchling trademarks. He indulges in more colored outfits, as he now resides primarily in the material plane. Favoring deep blues and violets, his long woolen cloak trimmed in sable and fastened with a coin of the mask, his leather jerkin embroidered with a silver harp upon his left breast. In combat, he prefers to infuriate his opponent and then attack at a distance with his ornate darkwood light crossbow. If he gets into melee, he also carries a darkwood heavy shield and a steel longsword he knows how to use. This is his normal appearance which he doesn't often show. His hat of disguise allows him to look like anyone. Racial Traits Native outsider, emissary: 1/day roll twice on a bluff or diplomacy check, cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, shadow magic: +1 on illusion (shadow) save DC, memory lapse 1/day @ CL4, darkvision and low light vision 60 ft Traits Maestro of the Society: +3 rounds bardic performance, Intense artist: +1 on Perform (String), Perform (Sing) Feats Harmonic spell Possesions Equipment Magic Items Handy haversack, Hat of disguise Personality Roose pays alms to the Mask if he ever happens upon a temple or shrine. History Roose was born and grew up in in the impoverished fetchling settlement of Chreighton on the Plane of shadow and became accustomed to stealing to survive. He fell in love with a fetchling woman, Lyra Dwimmer, from the more prosperous settlement of Kybar that was a trade route between the shadow and material planes. Roose followed Lyra to Kybar and left his family behind. Soon, Lyra became terribly ill and Roose went to an old shadow seer after selling all his material goods. The seer gave him an ancient darkwood harp and taught him a song that had the power of healing. Roose played this song for Lyra twice a day as the sun rose and set, and every time he played for her she seemed to get better, but it was not enough and she transformed into a great mass of ooze that shambled out the door and into the world. Roose blamed himself, and was determined to find and cure Lyra of her hideous transformation. Roose became a street bard as he had no money, and was happened upon by a crippled old crime boss, Dregga 'The Gray' Gerhardt, who hired him as personal entertainer. Roose's music had helped Dregga Gerhardt deal with his painful gout as he ran a small thieving ring with fingers in the interplanar trade. After Dregga passed away, the next crime boss dismissed Roose as entertainer, but gave him a small time job lifting goods at the material plane's end of the trade port. Roose excelled at stealing goods, and fast talking the checkpoint officers was just the adrenaline high he needed to keep his mind from wandering to his first love. Secrets -Roose's mithril shirt and ornate darkwood crossbow are from his dead ex love. -The proper owner of the handy haversack could have a way of locating it Contacts -Sylas Coyne, older thief in Creighton who taught Roose everything he knew. One day Roose was identified as a thief and picked up by the town guards. Roose was only able to get away by turning in Sylas, which gave him more reason to follow Lyra out of the city. -Pate Carvalho and Lisandra Carvalho, Roose's parents. They look down on his thievery, even though it helped feed them for a time. Roose hid it from them as best as he could, and resented them for respecting law above their own livelihood. -Julius Dwimmer, Lyra's older brother. Is convinced Roose killed his sister and vows revenge. -Andral Crimieux, fellow interplanar trade post guard. Teamed up with Roose to steal for the thieving ring, became close friends. -Aloysius Highmont, sinister mage who cursed Lyra and suspects Roose might know too much. Category:Fetchlings Category:Bards